In today's busy world, many households depend on electronic messaging, voice messaging or answering machines in order to communicate with others. Voice mail and electronic mail have become preferred methods of communicating with family, friends and acquaintances who cannot be reached directly, particularly those who live outside of a local calling area.
Important messages are often left unheard or unread for an extended period of time, sometimes because it can be inconvenient to check for messages. Many people simply forget to sign onto an email system or to promptly check their answering machine or voice mail system for the presence of messages. Moreover, some systems include an automatic deletion feature wherein voice messages and e-mails are automatically removed after a certain number of days, thus resulting in the possibility that some messages are never heard or read.
There are devices available wherein checking for messages is made more convenient. For instance, an audible signal can be provided in the form of a special telephone dial tone to alert a user that unheard voice mail messages are present. This, however, requires a person to go to the telephone to listen for the special dial tone, often to find no messages present. Although visual message indicators such as light accessories are available, such devices are often not effective. For electronic mail, many systems place an indicator on a service provider's home page to indicate whether mail messages are waiting. This disadvantageously requires visual contact and an affirmative act.
An additional inconvenience associated with retrieving messages from voice mail and electronic mail is that one must be within physical proximity of the telephone or the computer in order to provide the telephone pad control or the keyboard and cursor manipulation necessary to control the playback commands.
Electronic message retrieval can be even more restrictive than voice message retrieval because it requires the user to remain at the personal computer in order to access, read and respond to the message. In addition, a user must typically go through a sign-on sequence before they can check for the presence of messages, with no assurance that messages are present. This process wastes time with disadvantageous and irritating inconvenience when no messages are present.
An automatic, convenient method of announcing to a user that messages are present would eliminate this waste of time, increase the convenience of using electronic messaging and/or voice messaging and eliminate unnecessary efforts that result when no messages are present. A new and improved messaging system would free electronic messaging and voice messaging operations from the physical limitations of the workstation or telephone. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.